


Chatarra

by Loredi



Category: WALL-E (2008)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-06
Updated: 2011-11-06
Packaged: 2017-10-25 18:50:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loredi/pseuds/Loredi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble escrito para Mar. Wall-e/Eva en una realidad alternativa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chatarra

Wally es uno de esos perdedores que no pudieron terminar la preparatoria ni pasar los exámenes de selección de cromosomas para habitar el espacio exterior. No le sorprende, desde niño supo que tenía demasiados defectos como para ser uno de los humanos seleccionados para ir a un lugar mejor que la Tierra: para empezar, es demasiado bajito, su piel es demasiado amarilla, sus ojos demasiado ceguetones. Los lentes y la máscara para respirar siempre se le están cayendo y para rematar es demasiado tímido, demasiado. Enmudece cada vez que intenta comunicarse con alguien que no sea uno de los aparatos con los que convive día a día.

 

Por eso se quedó varado en la tierra, revisando los viejos equipos diseñados para limpiarla. Y hace su trabajo bien y de todo corazón. Cuida a sus robots con esmero, los limpia y los actualiza hasta lo imposible todos los días. Siempre les agradece que limpien el territorio (este año están en lo que solía ser América) pero les agradece más cuando parecen pensar en él y le traen recuerdos. Chatarra, para otros. Tiene pedazos de una computadora que podría tener tres siglos de antigüedad, tiene la envoltura de un juguete para niños que le hubiera gustado tener. Y tiene, en un rincón muy especial, una pequeña hojita verde en una maceta. Es especial porque es la primera vez que ve algo vivo en la tierra en muchos años… además de él, que sólo  mantiene contacto con su madre via espacianet. Sus robots lo encontraron y él se encargó de ponerle abono y su ración saludable de la poca agua limpia que queda. Es de lo más hermoso que ha visto.

 

La segunda  vez que ve un ser vivo es, definitivamente, lo más hermoso que ha visto. Lástima que el ver a un humano femenino hace que su voz desaparezca. Intenta guiarla por sus territorios, explicarle su trabajo y lo bien que lo está haciendo, pero no dice palabra, sólo la mira y se sonroja bajo su máscara. Se le caen los lentes. Eva, como dice su credencial que se llama, tampoco le habla. Pero más que timidez en ella parece desdén. No parece darle importancia. Ella es un humano perfecto, aceptado para vivir en el espacio. Y encima de todo es un agente que viaja por el universo y distintas partes del planeta en busca de una prueba de que todavía hay esperanzas para poblar un territorio dentro de un planeta. Es una mujer de mundo, de universo.  Él es un hombre de chatarra.

 

Pero Wally no entiende eso, sólo ve que hay una visita en casa y en su emoción le muestra la planta, que ha empezado a brotar en flor en la maceta. Eva se la arrebata, dispuesta a cumplir órdenes, y el corazón de Wally se aprieta. La planta es suya… él la ha cuidado, no es simplemente una… ¡una prueba!

 

Eva parece reconsiderarlo, pero entonces llegan por ella. Wally nunca había visto tantos agentes juntos (son tres) pero logra recuperarse de su ataque de pánico apenas en el momento justo para colarse en la nave. Y así empieza su aventura, en la que un chico rechazado para vivir en el espacio salvará a la tierra, a la humanidad y a Eva.

 


End file.
